The advent of electronic commerce has given rise to online marketers who collect information about users and their tendencies on the Internet. Web browsers may be equipped with software that observes aggregate user behavior across a large number of websites. By way of example, tracking information stored in the browser may indicate that a user often browses a sports website right after browsing a news website. Such information may be used to provide specifically targeted advertisements to users while they interact online. These analytics may also be used to determine information about the number of page views over time.